But Really?
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: But what if Bellino was both a boy and a girl? AU - thought that struck me how much Bellino really looks ambiguous.


Bellino watched with bated breath as Giacomo stared him down, blue eyes full of trepidation, and want in equal parts. Love and worry.

"Are you certain about this?" Bellino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care about your gender," Giacomo insisted as he reached out and placed a careful hand on Bellino's shoulder and pulled the other close to him. "Please? I've fallen completely in love with you."

"Then kiss me," Bellino insisted with a raised brow. He made a slightly startled noise when he felt Giacomo's lips on his own and those clever fingers moving for his jacket. "Oh... indeed?"

Giacomo smiled beautifully as he pulled back for breath, eyes glittering like sapphires in the sun. He pressed against the lightly swelled bosom of Bellino, hands moving gently over the raised flesh to tease at pert nipples. He carefully removed the binding that held Bellino's chest flat with careful and clever fingers, allowing the other to take full, deep breaths.

"Giac," Bellino murmured softly, breath tickling Giacomo's lips. Almost a kiss but for the paper-thin distance between them.

"I climbed a tree to get to your room. I don't care if your a girl or a boy or anything in between. I love you," Giacomo replied breathlessly. "Let me love you."

"It's a sin," Bellino insisted as he pulled back, creating a modicum of space between them. He looked away for a moment, embarrassment darkened his cheeks slightly.

"Then let me sin," Giacomo replied as a smile of pure love spread over his face and he watched the singer before him. "With you, for the rest of my life. I swear it."

"We'll be outcasts," Bellino insisted, voice much harder as he realized their predicament and just how much Giacomo really didn't care about the thoughts of others.

"Together," Giacomo replied as though it was the absolution of the Pope himself.

Bellino stepped close again, initiating the next kiss. Their hands stayed at their sides as they kissed, pressing against each other for a moment before Giacomo knelt on the bed and offered himself to Bellino, arms spread in supplication.

"Please," Giacomo begged, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated with want.

"Is this what you want?" Bellino asked as he started to open his clothing but kept the cloth in place as a partial tease, partial shield against rejection.

"I want you," Giacomo insisted as he stared in the Bellino's dark eyes. He smiled as he looked down for a moment and then back up. "We can figure the rest out together."

Bellino said nothing as he reached down and undid his trousers, and then reached in and pulled out a small package that was body warm and approximately the size of what Giacomo had felt when he'd reached into the other's pants at the venue earlier.

"Mine doesn't do that..." Giacomo replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You are a girl."

"No. Well, not entirely. But mine is not impressive enough for most," Bellino replied. "It also hides other things."

"Really?" Giacomo asked with a raised brow.

"Can I take you?" Bellino asked softly as he pulled Giacomo's hand down to press against a rising hardness that had been concealed behind the package that now sat on the bed, almost entirely forgotten. "For the first time? We can figure the rest out later."

"I'm up for whatever you want. After all, I was willing when I was certain you were just a boy," Giacomo replied with a soft smile as Bellino leaned forward to give him a brief kiss. Bellino smiled for a moment before he pushed Giacomo backward on the bed. "We'll need to be naked for anything more vigorous than kissing, my dear, sweet Bellino."

Bellino smiled and started in on the buttons of Giacomo's clothing, working quickly to divest the other of his clothing. He pressed a kiss to each inch of the other's exposed chest, seemingly fascinated by the hair he found. He lightly bit each nipple which had Giacomo arching up off the bed with a surprised gasp.

"Bellino..." Giacomo breathed eyes unfocused and unused to such attention directed at himself.

"Just a moment, love," Bellino replied with a soft touch to Giacomo's lips as he stepped back to strip out of his own clothing. He reveled in the freedom, small breasts perky and perfect with peaked nipples begging to be given attention, He ran a hand from his neck down his chest to flick at his nipples before moving down further to his navel and down to the hard cock, smaller than Giacomo's but nothing to scoff at. "You still want this?"

"More than anything I can ever remember wanting," Giacomo replied softly as even as he felt a thrill of trepidation. He shimmied out of his own clothes and tossed them off the side of the bed without much fanfare, spread and bare and hard before Bellino. "Show me things no one else ever has..."

"I'll give you the world, if I can," Bellino replied as he crawled up the bed to lay flush against Giacomo and let their aching hardnesses rub against each other before pressing a kiss to Giacomo's plush lips and reaching for the oil on the bedside table. "You'll just have to trust me and relax."

Giacomo nodded and took a deep, steadying breath as he let his legs fall open before Bellino's careful hands. He jolted when one slicked finger rubbed against that place no one had ever touched before. He felt Bellino pause before pressing gently against the furled pucker and was surprised when the delicate finger finally breached him, almost without resistance. There was no pain, only a strange feeling as the digit was moved around the spread the oil and loosen the muscle.

"Feels a bit odd, have you done this?" Giacomo asked softly, voice barely above a whisper. His thighs trembled a bit as he let out a nervous laugh but didn't pull away.

"Indeed I have," Bellino replied softly as he moved up a bit to let Giacomo's hands wander his body and the place where he had no testicles but something else entirely. "Though that part doesn't work like it should. Didn't need to be castrated, came that way from God himself."

Giacomo blinked stupidly as a second finger breached him slowly and there was a twinge of something but it was overshadowed by the feeling of those long fingers finding a very special and specific spot inside of him that sent him to the heights of ecstasy. His whole body bowed off the bed for a moment before he fell back, gasping and boneless for a moment. "What was that?"

"That... is called a prostate," Bellino smirked as he stretched his fingers slowly and pressed gently against that spot again. "And it'll feel even better when I'm inside of you."

"Truly?" Giacomo whimpered as he felt another finger enter him, covered in more oil. He whimpered as those fingers brushed that spot inside of him again and his head thrashed on the bed. "Please..."

"Anything you want, my dear, sweet Giac," Bellino promised as he pulled his fingers free and positioned himself between the other's pale legs. He slathered more oil on himself and adjusted his grip on the pale thighs before him. "Remember to breath and relax."

"Please, be gentle?" Giacomo whispered reverently as he felt the other man settle into place above him.

"Always for you, my love," Bellino promised with a smile and gentle hands on the other's knees.

Giacomo felt like his world was about to fall apart as Bellino's length pressed against him and slowly slipped inside without pain. Bellino paused, body frozen with the overwhelming tightness of the man before him.

"Giac... please, tell me you're ready for more," Bellino begged, body trembling with want and need in equal measure.

"Yes, please," Giacomo begged, not entirely certain what he wanted but knowing he'd get it from the man he'd fallen for. "Move, take me, make love to me... please, show me how good it can be... I love you."

Bellino nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to Giacomo's lips as he started a gentle, rolling thrust. He adjusted the angle a few times until Giacomo cried out and his whole body shuddered through the overwhelming pressure. Those long limbs wrapped around Bellino, pulling him deeper. "Giac, is this okay? Am I being too rough?"

"Perfect," Giacomo whined. "You're perfect, this is perfect..."

"Are you close?" Bellino asked, eyes sparkling with mischief as he pressed harder, making sure to strike Giacomo's prostate, driving him over the edge.

"Bellino!" Giacomo cried out as he shuddered through his orgasm, body clenched tight around his lover, body covered in perspiration and evidence of his ecstasy on his stomach. "I love you," he breathed as he came down from his high, body limp.

"I love you, too, Giac," Bellino stuttered as he came inside the other man. He smiled softly as he slipped free and lay next to Giacomo, one leg thrown over the other's legs, one hand on his lightly furred chest as they basked in the afterglow. "Perfection."

"Absolute perfection," Giacomo agreed as he pulled up the sheet to bask, eyes slowly sliding shut, perfectly content.

END.


End file.
